


Maybe You Can Be My Someday

by Sourpurple



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Trans Character, Hints of Mental Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourpurple/pseuds/Sourpurple
Summary: What would have happened if Matteo went to meet Jonas with Hanna in season 2 that fateful day we met Beanie Boy?His voice made him pause. The smell of fresh laundry lit up his nose. Everything inside of him was burning and he didn’t even see him yet. He turned around slowly to inhale with every fiber of his being who was in front of him. Him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all stemmed from a fun conversation with my twitter pals Rosa and Ardi who I will tag here if I ever get their AO3 names on what could have happened if Matteo and David met in the Hanna and Jonas clip. I had some trouble getting inside Matteo's head without some mental health concerns so here we are. No Beta, so be kind. This might be a potential part 1/2 as i'm thinking about writing about Sam's birthday party too..

Matteo was walking down the hall at school. He was anxious about the chat he had with Hanna the other night about his best friend Jonas, but he had to tell her Jonas was failing Maths. He knew that Hanna being the source of a lot of his current spiral might be able to help because he was officially losing it and it would would be nice to really have his best friend around. Between his mother not getting out of bed and crying at home and Jonas being out of control drinking into an oblivion completely helpless he felt a mess himself and a burden to others.

From across the hall he spotted them. Hanna and Mia, they were hugging goodbye from the look of it, blonde and red hair tangling together as they leaned in. The blonde girl walked off into the distance and Hanna was left alone. “Hanna!” he called out just as the tall red head was turning around. “Matteo!” she waved back with enthusiasm something he wished he had for anything, but he knew how to fake it. He had faked most things in his life; being happy, being interested, being straight…

He wasn’t sure how much longer he can keep up the last part, truth be told he was exhausted. Matteo would wake up every morning, ruffle his messy dirty blonde hair in the mirror and hope to feel a glimmer of something in himself. Anything. He saw nothing, just his cold blue eyes staring back at him instead of the warmth he used to feel not too long ago. He was numbing himself with weed to ease the pain of wanting to just belong with no questions. His crush, if that’s what you call it on his best friend was finally imploding too. He would give anything for Jonas to feel a shred of what he felt for him but fate wouldn't have it that way. Maybe one day someone will walk into his life and take that need away. Maybe one day someone will just show up. Maybe one day someone would stop and restart his heart so he can finally feel alive again. Maybe someday, but not today.  

He slowly jogged over to Hanna, any physical activity lately was a war in his head so the slower the better but Hanna didn’t mind. That was always something he liked about her. It could be freezing with rain and her smile was like shelter, a warm blanket and a hot cup of tea all in one. He understood why Jonas was in love with her. Maybe that someone that was his and his alone would have a smile as bright as the sun and he would love him and understand him and everything would just be beautiful with him. Him. A boy. A man. That is who he would be with someday. He pushed his thoughts away as he got closer to his beautiful friend.

 “Hey!” she said sweetly, he responded with a head nod in kind. He was out of breath. Why? He ran just a short distance to her, but all of the smoking must have finally got to his lungs. His strap from his bright blue backpack was hanging off his back, and he was holding the other one on his right shoulder with his hand. He let go, leaving the strap vulnerable to gravity on his thin shoulder to give her a quick side hug. “na?” he asked her. “I’m going to see Jonas in maths. Did you want to come with me?” with furrowed brows she looked at him with concern, knowing well enough he was worried for his friend. “Ummm.” he was hesitant but finally had resolve. Something he wasn’t sure he really had in him anymore “yeah, let’s do it.”

They walked over to the classroom side by side. Passing faces all just melted together to become one more boring thing he didn’t care about. Everything was always the same. The routine of it all was crushing him internally and he just wanted to shout into the void, but he was on empty. They spotted Jonas closer to the middle of the room, people passed by his friend and said hi. Ever since they were kids people always liked Jonas and tolerated him as the shadow that came with Jonas. A set. That’s how it always worked and he was fine with that, he wasn’t one for people really. Jonas looked up at them questioning why they were there, as if they were strangers invading his space and not his friends. Hanna and Matteo turned around two chairs and sat opposite him throwing their red and blue backpacks down on the table. He looked at Hanna and back at Matteo at least three times before Hanna spoke, “I heard you got zero points.” But before he could answer someone came up behind him and asked “you still need that?”

The voice gave Matteo pause, it sounded familiar. He realized he's been hearing this voice his whole life, but it belonged to a stranger. It sounded like the voice that used to live inside his head that told him it was going to be okay when his papa cursed his mom for not wanting to do anything anymore. The voice that soothed him when he cried in his room while his papa packed his belongings and his mom manically and not phased by reality prayed over him in the their bedroom. The voice that told him that he wasn't alone when his father called his mother crazy over and over again. It was the voice in his dreams that belonged to a faceless companion. The aroma of fresh laundry radiated through his nose. It enveloped him like the smell of a garden of flowers in the spring. His whole being was lit a blaze and he didn’t even see him yet. He turned around slowly to digest what was in front of him. It was him. Him. The one he thought of before, but he didn’t know his face. The one he didn’t think he would meet today.

He was wearing a black oversized jumper and dark pants. His skin was smooth, his hair unruly, black curly waves under a dark beanie. He wanted to take off the hat so badly, he we was eager to play with his hair. It was the first time he was eager in months. Everything about him seemed dark and mysterious but he wanted to touch him, hug him and hold his hand. He could picture it so clearly. Kissing his lips and playing with the tips of his fingers. He realized he was probably appearing very strange right now staring at this boy he’s never seen in his life before. Crap. He was looking at him too. His heart was beating rapidly. Matteo felt like he was about to start sweating. The boys brown eyes were a brown that he couldn’t quite place. They were both dark and light a combo of chocolate and hazel accompanied by thick curled eyelashes that appeared unreal and a small septum piercing you could barely see. He was staring at him again. He couldn’t look away. He blinded him. Fuck. The other boys cheeks were turning pink and he gazed back at him. Their eyes were connected. Brown bright orbs met blue shimmering ones. Searching each other for that missing piece. Could it be his beanie boy was feeling what he was feeling? Impossible. These things didn’t happen to him. Deep breaths, that's what his mom always used to tell him when he was scared as a boy. Deep breath. In. Out. His trance was broken by Jonas’s voice “Uh yeah. Thanks for this.” Jonas passed the notebook to the boy, but Matteo in a flustered panic took it from Jonas like he was handing it back to him.

“Uhm Matteo. The notebook belongs to my friend… umm... umm… sorry I didn’t catch your name. I’m a shit person. I’m sorry.” Jonas looked at the man of Matteo’s dreams. He felt possessive. Only he should be able to talk to him. To look at him. To touch him. What was he even doing? He didn’t know this guy. Everything in his stomach was twisting sideways. “David” the boy simply replied confidently. He swore he could hear a small crack in his voice under that unwavering confidence. “Sorry, David!” Jonas answered back enthusiastically and the boy gave him a crooked smile. Matteo looked at Jonas and back at David and he must have been staring again when Jonas said “Luigi! Give him back his homework. What is up with you?”

 He was turning pink, he could feel it. He felt alive for the first time in a long time and the rush of blood was hitting him. The boy in the beanie, David, he smiled at him. A small but brief smile one that curved his lips ever so slightly. His lips, there he was again thinking about what his lips could do to his. He imagined how swollen David's soft lips would look after just a few kisses. How they would feel against his. Stop. In and out. Deep breaths. He said this to himself over and over again. He finally willed himself to move and handed the notebook back to him but David leaned in too close miscalculating Matteo’s trajectory and his hand ended up under his own which was holding David’s notebook. There was a spark, no, an electric jolt. The high you felt on a rollercoaster right before you met the first peak that would send you plummeting down faster and faster. They made eye contact and it was over, completely over. This was what he needed, that moment to finally feel alive.

Suddenly there was a quick rapid kick under the table. It was Hanna’s foot kicking his own. Back to reality. She smiled at David. He loved his name. David. He heard it before, but this time it was different. His boy in the beanie, he was something else. He was someone else. He quickly let go of the notebook and so did David apparently because it fell on the floor and they both reached down to grab it from where it fell under the table “dude, really what is up with you right now?” Jonas asked him but his voice was muffled by the rush of blood to the head. He didn’t care anyway.  “Sorry for holding your hand.” He said quickly and quietly looking at the floor.  “That’s ok.” David answered back just as they both reached for the notebook and crabbed it together again. This time Matteo backed away quickly allowing for David to take it back. They both straightened up quickly and from the corner of his eye he could see Hanna let out a small smile. Did she know? There was that sense of dread again but it felt different this time, it was mixed with excitement. Something he never felt before. Something new and raw and scary. He wanted it. He wanted to feel. He ached for it and David was just the serotonin he needed. 

 He was lost in his own head when he saw Hanna and David shaking hands. They both smiled brightly at each other and it felt surreal. “this is Matteo by the way” she said, looking at Matteo. “Matteo.” he repeated for no reason. "Yeah, I heard." David replied. They both nodded at each other and David turned around to walk back to his seat, but before he made it back he looked at him one final time and said "Matteo.." with a confidence that he could tell was laced with nerves. He liked that. He liked David nervous. “Matteo.” His named never sounded better than it did softly escaping between David's pink lips. His heart was beating out of his chest again. “Yeah?” he answered back as uncaring as he could muster “You have an eyelash on your cheek.” he nodded back in thanks and his eyes followed him as he sat back down at his desk. He felt like he was living in a dream right now while Hanna was talking to Jonas about his grades. “Honestly, you and Matteo need to stop worrying. Just get a girlfriend and leave me alone, Luigi.” Jonas exhaled in exasperation. “Huh?” he asked not paying attention.

Jonas shook his head and kept talking, he said something else Matteo couldn’t understand and laid his hand out to exactly where David is, except when Matteo turned around to take a sneak a peak again David was gone.

He should be sad, but something deep in his soul told him he would see him again. Maybe he would see him later today. Or tomorrow. Maybe he would be his someday. Maybe he didn’t need someday If it could be now.

"David." He repeated his name softly to himself while Jonas and Hanna went about their conversation and he daydreamed what it would be like to just runaway with him from the world of pretend. His "maybe". No, that was wrong. David was different. He was his _definitely._ and it was the only thing Matteo was ever sure of. 

 

 


	2. Someday Might Be Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo gets invited to Sam's birthday party and he's running late. What happens when he meets a certain beanie boy by the bus station?  
> A re-write of the last clip of s2 with a David and Matteo twist. Canon divergence, I hope you can enjoy. 
> 
> "Matteo’s feet were moving normally but his brain was working rapidly. What would he say to him when he got up to him? Would David say hi? Did he have to say hi first? Where was he going? He stuck his hands in his coat pockets and played with the lint inside when he finally reached his destination. David who also had his hands in his coat pockets looked directly at him. It was dark, the light from the bus stop and the cars passing by worked over time to illuminate the area but Matteo can see the brown of David’s eyes even in the darkest of nights. His eyes were even more beautiful in the dark. Figures. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. It took me forever to write because I kept going back forth on how I wanted to do this, but here we go. I hope I do it justice. 
> 
> ((A few people who found me on twitter told me they didn't realize these were my stories. If you would like to follow me for updates on that bird app or whatever my handle is @toobaddiane and I am more than happy to follow back :) ))

Matteo had to keep reminding himself that he was going out for Sam’s birthday and he genuinely liked Sam, otherwise going out to this hookah place was not something he was dying to do but he promised Jonas he was going to be there and considering how weird his best friend was lately he owed it to him.

He winged getting on the bus again. He didn’t have a monthly ticket for the third time this month. This was starting to become a problem and he was sure the ticket collector was going to recognize him tonight, but he was late and if he walked or rode his bike he would be even later so he was going to try and see what happened. 

When he got closer to the bus stop he saw a familiar frame from a distance. Dark hair, dark clothes, headphones wrapped around his neck, no beanie this time around which allowed for the dark hair to look unruly but meant to be that way. He recognized him immediately, the boy from Jonas’s math class. David. He felt his heart skipping beat’s and he was pretty sure if he looked down he could see said heart trying to jump out of his chest like a cartoon character. 

Matteo’s feet were moving normally but his brain was working rapidly. What would he say to him when he got up to him? Would David say hi? Did he have to say hi first? Where was he going? He stuck his hands in his coat pockets and played with the lint inside when he finally reached his destination. David who also had his hands in his coat pockets looked directly at him. It was dark, the light from the bus stop and the cars passing by worked over time to illuminate the area but Matteo can see the brown of David’s eyes even in the darkest of nights. His eyes were even more beautiful in the dark. Figures. 

“Hey. Everything good?” Matteo found the words escaping his mouth before he can control them. His mouth did this weird thing where it flipped up without the control of his brain creating what some may call a smile. Okay, so it was definitely a smile and Matteo was so mad at his face for not listening to his brain. David appeared hesitant but smiled back the same small smile he saw the other day. No teeth. Just all lip flipped up to mirror his own “Hey. All good. You?” Matteo’s heart was still beating out of his chest. His palms were extra sweaty even though it was cold out. “Good.” he said. Still looking at him awkwardly. His eyes were fixated. He hated his body today. Why didn’t it listen to his brain? He knew he had to turn away but he couldn’t. David kept looking at him too, they just stood there at the bus stop looking at each other. What was happening right now? Matteo didn’t know he just knew everything inside of him was a pile of nerves. He had to say something else. Before he could, he heard a voice. “sorry boys, I don’t think this bus is coming.” It was the ticket collector. David replied before he could “what do you mean it’s not coming?” he asked him calmly, but he looked at him like he asked him to kill his first-born child, he realized he wasn’t looking at David either. He was looking right at Matteo. He recognized him from the last two times he ran off the bus with no ticket. Crap. “There was an accident a few blocks away and the bus is stuck… do you have your ticket this time?” he asked Matteo. “Yeah sure.” he said anxiously. “let me see it.” He said. He was digging in his pockets like he was looking. Nervously he kept searching, he was about to get caught. David’s eyes were burning on him too. “Why should he have to show you his ticket? We are not on the bus?” David’s voice cut through the anxiety in the air. 

“Because he has tried to jump his fare twice. I want to make sure it doesn’t happen a third time. Now please mind your business, young man.” Matteo was ready to run and but when he looked at David he was now staring at the ticket collector with fire in his eyes. “Who said he was even getting on this bus? Maybe he was going to get on another bus?” "

What other bus?” the ticket collector asked clearly confused. “The other bus, the one going in the other direction. Can he get on the other bus?” David asked him back. His voice was cracking because he was nervous but confident. It was the same voice he used when he told him about his eye lash. 

“Yes, he can get on the other bus, but he needs a ticket for the other bus.” Said the older man. “Okay, but on the other bus is it also February?” David was so quick on his feet and Matteo was just confused as to why he was even helping him. “Yes… the other bus is also February.” The man responded hesitantly “Okay, cool so we are going to go and get on the other bus.” David said and grabbed Matteo’s hand pulling him as they both started to just run. Where they were running to he didn’t know. But he felt the heat rising to his cheeks. They stopped on a corner a couple of blocks away and began to laugh uncontrollably. 

“Thank you so much” Matteo said looking at David, he was sure if you looked hard enough you can see hearts in eyes. Why was this boy amazing? “He had no right to ask you for a ticket, we weren’t on the bus.” He nodded back at him, a toothy smile on his face. 

“You’re right. This would just be my third time without a ticket, so I think he might have remembered me.” Matteo answered casually. “What? Three times? Get a ticket dude!” David laughed. He laughed and laughed and wouldn’t stop laughing. Matteo was sure an angel got its wings whenever he let out that beautiful song of laughter, but that big smile that came with the laugh, that was something else. His cheeks were flush, his gums were showing and his eyes were bright and for a second Matteo could have sworn David was using those eyes to etch a place for himself inside his heart. He felt a little nook being formed in the center of himself, a place for David and only David. If David meant to do this to him or not he didn't know, but he was doing it. 

When Matteo was finally able to catch his breath he gathered the courage to really speak to him “So… where are you going? Matteo asked. “Um. Do you know Sara and Leonie? They asked me to go to some party for a friend.” Matteo froze. “Sam?” he asked. “Yeah, her. Are you going to the same place?” he asked him biting his lip. “Yeah and pretty late. I guess we can walk together if you want.” Matteo was hoping David would say yes to the walk. As much time as he can get with him, the better, even if it meant staring at him the whole time and not saying anything he just wanted to be close to him. “Yeah, totally.” David responded swallowing hard. 

They walked together in silence. There were times they got super close and he could feel the heat radiating off David in the cold. It was the kind of heat he wanted to curl up with on a cold winter’s day. He kept thinking about what would happen if he grabbed his hand. He wondered how David knew Sara and Leonie. Truth be told he was thinking about Sara lately. She was tall, beautiful, blonde, and really sweet. The perfect girl to just hang out with and make out with and everyone would think he was so lucky and be none the wiser too. He was thinking of kissing her at the party if she wanted to but right now all he could think about was kissing the boy walking next to him. 

Before he knew it, they were at the Hookah bar. Jonas was outside waiting with a cigarette in his hand. “LUIGI!! YOU ARE LATE!” his scream was so piercing it irritated him. “YOOO DAVID!!” he screamed at David too and ran up to them for a big hug. Why was this happening right now? Sober Jonas was more embarrassing than high and drunk Jonas. “Did you two come here together? Glad that you made friends, but why are you ignoring me, Luigi?” He was asking way too many questions that he was too flustered by David’s presence to understand, but ignoring him? What was he talking about? He looked at his phone. 10 missed calls and 20 texts. He must have been completely un-phased because telling anyone he was running late was the last thing on his mind when he was walking over with David. “With David” he could get used to that. “I’m going inside, ciao” David looked at them both but glanced at Matteo with one extra beat before walking in. 

“Leonie has a crush on that kid. I can see why. If I was a dude who liked dudes I would like him too” Jonas exclaimed, out of the blue. “He’s nice.” Matteo responded with indifference. It’s all he could muster, because the word perfect wasn’t going to sound great right now. “So, is Leonie going to ask him out?” Matteo inquired. “I don’t know. I don’t know if he even likes girls, do you?” Jonas blinked back at him. “I don’t know. How would I even know?” he was speaking a mile a minute. “Why are you asking me? Can we please go inside?”

Jonas raised his brow causing a small wrinkle in his forehead to appear. “Well, you were literally just hanging out with him so I thought maybe you two were making friends, anyway, brother, let’s go inside.” Jonas put his arm around him and led him in. A few days ago, Jonas’s arm around him would have sent him into a tail spin but today it just didn’t feel the same. He wanted someone else’s around him and it wasn’t his best friend. Maybe one day it would be the right person. There it was again, “Maybe” the only word he seemed to pick to define any of this lately. 

When they walked inside it was dark. The girls were at one table, the boys at another like a middle school dance in an American movie. 

He walked over to Sam and gave her a hug and a quick happy birthday and went over to Jonas and the boys dropping his coat with them. In the corner he saw Sara. Tall, blonde, nice eyes, really pretty, and sweet. She was everything that he was taught attractive girls should be but when he looked at her those butterflies he was told he was supposed to feel for girls like her never fluttered. Next to her he saw Leonie. Long hair pushed to the side and hanging off her shoulder. Another girl that he was taught was attractive, but that he never saw as anything but just another pretty person. David was with them. They looked like they knew each other fairly well. They were laughing with one another. Sara must have saw him looking over because the next thing he knew she was smiling and waving at him to come over. With drink in hand he obliged her. “Matteo!” she jumped up and put her hands around his neck. When he hugged her back with a smile, he made eye contact with David who was gazing right back at him. His face was hard to describe, but he didn’t look pleased with his eyes wide, lips pursed together and he was letting out a breath. If he had a crush on Sara it would kill him, but what’s not to like about Sara if you like girls. Plenty of boys at school like her, why should David be different? Heck, he even thought he could try to like her. 

“Have you met David?” Sara asked with a smile. He was about to answer when David cut in. “Yeah, we walked over here actually, Matteo and I, but I guess we can meet again.” he stood up from his chair and went to give Matteo a hand shake, which Matteo misinterpreted as a hug and turned into a mess of hands and chests touching. He could feel the heat rising from to his cheeks. How stupid could he be? This is the second time in a row he made the same dumb mistake. He was about to implode on himself, his hands were ruffling through his hair, he had no idea what to do with them. Stupid hands. When he finally mustered the courage to glance at David he realized that his cheeks were just as rosy as his at the error. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he wasn’t taking any chances. 

Sara was smiling and playfully punched him on the shoulder. She giggled at him. Her eyes were on his and he noticed her pressing her lips together and slowly parting them with her tongue. He honestly almost forgot she was there for a second. He just mostly forgot where he was because when he was near David the world just stopped existing and his head stops spinning with thoughts of self-loathing and all he can feel and see is him. Sara leaned into him, but his eyes were on the dark-haired boy once more. He looked so good in his black t-shirt he couldn’t look away. Sara began to whisper in his ear “want to get out of here?” Her hand was resting on his waist and he felt nothing except for discomfort. He was so nervous and David’s eyes piercing through him didn’t help. He was processing her question when the thought of the perfect excuse to walk off for a bit hit him. “I’m going to find a place to smoke a joint first. Want to come, David?" He caught David swallowing and he responded with a simple “sure.” Sara looked at him displeased. “I figure we could do some boy bonding, you know. Get to know the new guy?” he winked at her with all of the enthusiasm he can muster and a smile he felt like he had to pull every muscle in his whole body to create. She smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek commenting on how nice he was or something. He didn't care. David was on his feet, shifting from foot to foot and his hands were in the pockets of his grey pants. If he could snap a picture of him like this, he would. He thought maybe David was as nervous as he was, but he hoped it was because of the same reason and not because he thought he was a creep. “Follow me, I think I know a spot in this place.” Matteo announced and David was right next to him quickly. 

“Where are we going?” David asked him. “There’s a spot in the back, I think it’s an old storage room. It smells like Hookah in here so no one is going to know we’re lighting up, but we got to be stealth.” He smiled at him, but this smile was real. It just happened. It wasn’t forced. Everything about David’s presence made him feel whole again. They walked by some of the workers who paid them no mind, he figured if they asked he would say they were getting lost to find the bathroom. 

They finally made their way to the backroom where he knew no one would find them. He turned the knob and the door was luckily open. David looked behind him to make sure no one saw them. There was no one there. The small room felt more like a closet than anything and it was dark. Matteo was about to grab his phone from his pocket when David grabbed a flash light from his own pocket and it illuminated the room. Matteo couldn’t help but smirk at him and David smiled his toothy smile back at him. He wanted to make fun of him for carrying a flashlight so badly. One day. 

They didn’t exchange words, but he felt the tension switch off in the room from awkward to something different. David stepped closer to him ever so gently, the nearness of him made his body ache with want. He saw his dark eyes glancing at his own lips and he licked them for good measure when David reached over his head and pulled on a string. David’s voice cracked when he said “sorry, I think the light was up there.” His dark eyes went from looking at his own to the floor as the light bulb took over for the flashlight in brightening the room, although to Matteo the brightest thing in that room was the boy in it. 

Matteo just looked back at him and shrugged. He wanted nothing more than to just grab him by the neck and kiss him. Wrap his fingers around the nape of his neck and make his way up and into his hair. He wanted to be impulsive just this once, but he didn’t know if he liked him or not and if he made a mistake and David wasn’t into boys this could be a terrible mistake. Matteo found a spot in the corner of the room and sat down, he patted a place next to him and David, hesitant at first, sat down next to him. 

The air felt still in the room and time also felt like it was ticking fast. Matteo was about to search for the joint in his pocket to do something. “So, what’s your wish?” David’s voice cut the tension. “What?” he answered back, completely caught off guard. “you had an eyelash last time… and I thought maybe you made a wish.” The other boy glanced at him waiting for a response. “oh, maybe to go on holiday, get away you know…” Matteo said softly. “Me too.” David responded. “just get in a car and drive away.” He smiled at him. There it was again. That smile, it rivaled the sun. He would do one thousand jumping jacks if he asked him to while wearing that smile. “Where would you go?” Matteo asked. “You tell me.” The smiling boy answered him back, he looked at him with a sly look, a look that was like a sin he would never ask forgiveness for committing. He pouted a little and ran his fingers through his hair before he answered. “I don’t know… maybe some place that means something to you, somewhere far.” He almost forgot that he never actually lit a joint. Who needed drugs when he had something that would make him feel even more euphoric? “Yeah, Detroit. Best. Music. City. EVER.” David was beaming as he pronounced every word, looking Matteo right in the eye as if he opened a door to his soul. David didn’t just open the door to his, he was already living in it, and even if this didn’t work he doubted he would ever let him truly leave. 

They were just looking at each other, smiling at one another when David moved closer. The storage room wasn’t big to begin with, but the closer David got to him the room tinier and tinier. Matteo felt his knees buckle. The air was still and the noise from the club the room belonged to started to mute itself. He brought his forehead to his. Forehead to forehead. Eyes on eyes. Nose's touching, Lips... 

David’s lips touched his own and he was warm. He was asleep for so long that it felt nice to finally wake up. He grabbed David by the neck he wanted to touch just moments ago and pulled his face closer. Their hands were on each other’s faces searching and exploring. His lips felt exactly like he thought they would. Soft. His scent of fresh laundry radiated and pulsed through him. He never felt so awake. 

He began to stroke the curly hair that fell on the side of his face, their lips still playing and teasing one other. He never wanted to be able to breath his own air again, he wanted to share it with David. Caught up in the moment, Matteo reached to find the bottom of David’s shirt to feel his hot skin, when David pulled back. “Not here.” he was catching his breath like he just went diving in the pool and came up for air. Matteo responded also catching his breath. His heart felt like it was sinking. He knew he did something wrong “sure, sorry, I didn’t mean to go so fast.” 

“Yeah, it’s cool, I should go.” David was already up. He didn’t realize how quickly he jumped. His lips were as swollen as Matteo imagined they would be from a good make out, and he was actually proud he caused that reaction. Matteo just nodded back at him as he left. 

He did end up eventually smoking the joint. He needed to calm down because his heart was racing. He kissed plenty of girls before, but this felt like the first time he was actually properly kissed. He could still feel his lips on his own when he walked out and back to the party. Sara was waiting for him, keen on something he didn’t want to provide her. He noticed David was missing and when he asked Sara where he went she answered he left. He felt sad again. He wanted to spend some more time together and not have him just disappear. Sara was telling him some story about how Leonie really likes David and he caught Sam and the girls glancing at him from the corner of his eye but he drowned it all out because David kissed him and it didn’t matter that he ran off, he was going to try again if David wanted to and and hopefully next time he wouldn’t leave. Sara asked him if he wanted to make out, but he declined saying he should go, he needed to help his mom which was a blatant lie. Truth be told he wasn't sure anything could help his mom anymore except therapy.

He couldn’t think of anything else anymore. He walked out of the club and let the crisp winter air hit him. He let out a breath, a breath he felt like he kept in his whole life when his phone buzzed. It was from David, they were in the Abi group chat together he realized which is how he got his number. 

“Buona notte, Luigi.” Matteo read it and smiled, he responded back that they should do it again sometime.

It was cold, and he was warm. People were wearing bulky jackets and so was his, but he was hot because David existed and David kissed him and all he could do on his walk home was think of his David.


End file.
